The Equation of Love
by TroublesomeAlex
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victorie are the main varieables of the complicated equation of Love, life is the changing affect of the algebra that everyone has yet to answer. Will they find the sum, or flunk the test of life?
1. The Equation of love

**Do not own HP/ HP next generation, wish I did then the twins would be mine**

Teddy Lupin and Victorie are the main variables of the complicated equation of Love, life is the changing variables of the algebra that everyone has yet to answer. Will they find the sum, or flunk the test of life?

Teddy Lupin- The rebel child at birth. Victoire Weasley- The perfect child of Fleur and Bill Weasley. The two together were hell on wheels. They weren't always, let me rephrase, they are never what people expect. They are two half's of one whole and in the sum it equals to that one thing that has made them who they are; love.

* * *

"Teddy!" I yelled cheering him on while throwing in a quaffle.

"And Teddy Lupin gets the snitch! Gryffindor wins 380 -180!" J. Jordan yells pretty much bursting all the bystanders' eardrums. I jump from my broom running up to my dearest friend.

"Did you see me Vic? I thought we lost the game when Jason came up next to me, but I got it! I got the snitch!" Teddy yells hugging me and twirling me around.

"Yeah I saw. Uncle Harry's gonna be so proud," I say. Within seconds we are surrounded by crowds of people (everyone except hufflepuffs and Slytherein). We got pat's on the backs "Good jobs, etc.

"Alright, Party in Gryffindor tower-!"Fred shouts.

"Winners and Losers invited-"George says.

"As long as you don't hit on our amazing chaser-"Fred adds.

"And if you do, you have to deal with the second generation of -"and they shout together

"Weasley Twins! "With wild grins they turn towards us.

"You just love living up to your name, don't you?" Teddy asks.

"We're just helping you out mate-"George starts.

"Get the gir-"Fred would have finished if Teddy didn't give him one of his (as I like to say) 'Werewolf' looks. Which is kind of scary with his ability to change his facial appearance and his yellow eyes.

"The Gryffindor cup," he quickly says.

"Well thank you Fred, George," Teddy says. They quickly leave looking frightened .I've seen

All his looks none of them scare me then again I'm his best friend and I'm also part were wolf so I guess it's just one of our "things".

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Oh nothing just Fred and George, being well, Fred and George. Come on lets go start the party," he say putting his arm around my waist.

"You know if I ever want a guy to notice me you'll need to stop acting like we're dating, right?" I ask. He just smiles

"If they have true feelings for you they'll come up to you any ways," he says. For a second I thought I saw a dimming to his sparkling eyes, but it quickly passed. Who knows I could be seeing things.

*********Teddy&Victoire**********Teddy&Victoire*** ********Teddy&Victoire********

Teddy left for about... (Here let me check my watch) 0.3 seconds before all different boys surrounded me, one named Lycan Smith. The player of Hogwarts. Olivia Bennert, Chastity Rayne, and I are the only girls who have not dated him. Now I'm about to have to hear him speak.

"You know that show your younger cousins put on will just make the male population want you more?" He asks in what I guess is supposed to be that "sexy" voice every girl swoons over. Sorry mate not me. "I think it's kind of fun going after something forbidden, "he adds.

"You know it's not just them right?" I ask my arms crossed over my chest. He has a dumbfound look over his face. I mentally face palm myself. "I'm a Weasley, my uncles are Ron, the head of Auors, Charlie, who handles dragons, Fred and George the first are owners of W.W.W my father's well let's just say he's him, my other two uncles, Percy's minster of magic, Harry as in Harry Potter is a pro quiditch player, he's won the quiditch cup several times and he's a auror, and next in line for minster of magic, I'm the only girl so far, so in conclusion, you break my heart, they, well break your everything," I say. He just grins.

"Hard to get I like it, how bout we go find an empty room?" He asks putting his arm around my waist his hand feeling me up, pulling me out the back way. Guess Teddy saw because Lycan started choking and I saw Teddy's hand around his throat, and I knew if Teddy got too mad too fast he wouldn't have time to control it and then we'll have a full-fledged werewolf on our hands. He had him up against a wall with his K-9's enlarging and sticking out the side of his mouth.

"How dare you touch her Smith!" he growls" Help me decide whether or not to rip you to shreds with your flesh between my teeth, blood on my hands, and your essence blowing through the winds, you better be praying to God I don't deal with you myself," he warns. I walk towards him with Fred and George on my flank." Or I could tell my god-family that you felt up the only female Weasley of the second generation," he growls and Lycan's eyes widen remembering our little talk beforehand. I saw Teddy lean in to Lycan next to his neck please God say he's not going to do what I think he is. He sniffs him "I smell fear, or..."He sniffs again" otherwise I'd think you were… well odder then what you are," he leaned in even more and whispered something in his ear that made him faint. Teddy threw him on the ground and shook his head obviously trying to clear it, his teeth receded and his face went back to its original form, but his hair was still tinted red and black. He grabbed me by my elbow and led me out the door pushing past anyone who got in his way. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew he needed my help


	2. Pissed to Blissed to Depressed

**Do not own HP/ HP next generation, wish I did then the twins would be mine**

We walked out and Teddy told the fat lady to not let anyone out till he comes back. He led me to a empty room.

"I'm gonna kill him. Yes that means no more Smith spawn. I'll be doing the world a good deed"

"Teddy calm down. I deal with that everyday, several times a day. I'm perfectly capable of watching out for myself,"

"Give me the names, I'll kill them too" I went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders

" If you don't calm your self, I'm getting Hagrid." he breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly.

" I'm fine I over reactedI'm sorry. You know how it is nearing full moon" he was right full moon was only 1 week away and it affected us both, we didn't turn into wolves or anything it was just bad temper, more acute senses then we already have, ecetra ecetra.

"It's fine I just need you to calm down. Now how could you act like that infront of the whole school? I'll have to cast a dozen memory modifying spells, you almost blew our cover, imagine if the school knew the whole life our family has built up for us will crumble down"

"Technicaly it's your family, I'm just a god-child"

"You know better then anyone else we treat you just the same"

"I wish you didn't" be mumbles. I don't know what that means, but he looks upset about it

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing"

"No it means something and I want to know what it means. You've been more clingy, and more moody then usual and way before the full moon doing you can't blame it on that"

" Fine you want to know why? It's because I'm romanticly attracted to you, my freaking best friend. How corny is that? You probally think I'm a bloody creeper, I'm supposed to be like your brother, not a boyfriend"

"Are you finished?" be nods "Good because, just wanted to say I'm also attracted to you, we can both be creepers" I kiss him on the cheek and duck out of the room

* * *

"Okay that was the last of them. Oi why isn't Teddy helping? The bloody gits the only one allowed to bedoing this legaly" Fred says

"Yeah where's old Teddy"

"We're kind of playing a type of hide and go seek" when really it was him being at the next table and I'll send him a flirty glance, or he'll call my name and I'll send him a look over my shoulder befoer ducking past a corner. To say the least I was playing hard to get. I have to say it was pretty fun seeing his face, but tommorrow was the full moon, and the closer it got the more bound Teddy was to hurting someone, and I was to also hurting someone, girls get in fights too.

"Well I'm starving, let's eat" we were actull late to dinner when we got there, before I could put 2 feet in the great hall I was pulld out

"Thought I'd catch you here"

"Teddy?"

"Planning on being kidnapped by another hansome young gentleman?"

"Not tonight atleast, so where are we going?"

"No where of importance. A little dinner spread in a empty classroom" he says. We walk through the empty halls until he stops and I bump into him. "Here we are" he opens the door and it's a pretty decent spread.

"Teddy this is a magnificent spread, but why'd you do this?" I have to say he looked pretty embaresed

"Well I thought since we don'go go hogsmead for 3 more weeks, we'd have a somewhat dinner date." I didn't know what say I mean I'd been crushing on Teddy for like forever, but last year I came to my sences when I noticed he'd never like me .

" Eat whatever you want this is all your favorites"

"This is to nice"

"It was no problem at all. Gave me something to do, besides tracking you down"

"Well I love it" he smiled . It was silent after that. When we were fiished we walked to Gryfinndor tower.

"We good for tommorrow?"

"Defiantly" I kiss him goodnight and try to head to bed, but Fred and George are in front of the steps

"Victoire, Uncle Charlie he's in St. Mungo's"


End file.
